


Sorrow

by Anon_Omis



Series: Dragon Age 100 Challenge [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:19:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3835021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon_Omis/pseuds/Anon_Omis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen’s lungs burned, but in all fairness, everything burned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorrow

Cullen hated Orlais – he had since they visited the Winter Palace during the Inquisition’s campaign to save Celene; the touches and glances from the Nobles reminded him too keenly of the Desire Demon in Kinloch Hold. Yet here he was, in Orlais… again.

The Inquisitor, his wife, was too far along in her pregnancy to make the journey from Skyhold to Orlais and back without the risk of going into labor on the road, so he had set out in her place. It was supposed to be a very straight forward meeting to help alleviate tension between Orlais and Ferelden – or, as Cullen put it – be a babysitter. He acknowledged that he probably wasn’t the best liaison. What was supposed to take only two days had ended up taking a week because as one problem was solved, another problem arose.

His mood was less than accommodating when they finally set out, his nerves on end. The trek back was slow going between him and the troops, plus the additional horses loaded with gifts from the Empress. They were only one day into their return journey when the raven arrived; Nika had started her labor. It wouldn’t be possible to move the whole group as quickly as needed so Cullen made the decision to take a handful of men with him on horseback to ride ahead.

Which was exactly what the enemy had been planning.

In the years since Cullen had given up Lyrium and overcome his addiction, his connection to the fade had diminished so he did not feel the pull against veil that signaled the attack incoming until it was too late. He reacted only a moment before it hit, attempting to turn his steed as the lightning bolt slammed into his left arm and threw him from the mount. Cullen hit the ground hard, his breath knocked from his lungs as he struggled to regain his bearings. He stood slowly, the ringing in his ears slowly dissipating as he sucked in a ragged breath.

His left arm hung useless at his side. Cullen pulled his sword from its sheath as his battle cry filled the air. As he rushed forward, meeting the sword of an enemy (Tevinter based on this armor) everything came back in sharp contrast. His men were fighting at his side, fighting for their lives and for each other’s, felling their enemies one by one. Just as they were clearing a path through the warriors the archers came, arrows flying true to the marks. He watched two of his men drop in the blink of an eye, barely registering the pain of an arrow as it pierced his breast plate. He continued to hack away at enemies, roaring as his sword sliced through leather and flesh.

Cullen tried not to focus on the copper taste in his mouth, or the fact that with each swing of his sword his strength waned. His lungs _burned_ , but in all fairness, everything burned at that moment. Soon Cullen was no longer on the offense, but defense as he blocked and parried attacks, his movements growing sluggish. He thought of his wife, of their unborn child, in order to pull forth his last vestiges of strength.

Cullen ducked as a rogue lunged at him, catching the man on his shoulder as throwing them over as he stood straight, pivoting to bring his sword down and end the life that had tried to end his own. He turned back to fend off another sword when he staggered back, the force of another arrow piercing his armor and into his chest dazing him momentarily. Cullen knew at that moment that without a mage to help mend his body there would be no coming back from this battle; his life was now forfeit.

Cullen blocked another attack, gasping as his knees buckled under the strength of the blow. As his knees hit the earth another arrow hit true, ripping his breath from his lungs. A weaker person would have accepted their death at that moment, but Cullen was not yet ready to give in.

Clenching his teeth Cullen pushed himself back up, cursing as he deflected another attack. He was gasping for breath and his sword suddenly felt like it had tripled in weight. His strength was gone by the time he blocked the next attack, legs giving out as he hit the ground. He couldn’t grip the hilt of his sword any longer, he did not wish to – Cullen knew how he wanted to spend his final moments.

Still struggling to breathe he reached into the pocket in his mantle and pulled from within a small stuffed nug that he had purchased in Orlais, a gift for his child. He wondered if it would be a girl or boy, would they have his blonde hair or their mothers red hair – perhaps a nice strawberry-blonde? He hoped they looked like their mother. Cullen smiled at the thought of his wife; Maker how he loved that woman. He hoped she would forgive him for not returning on time. He huffed out a half-laugh, of course she would, she was always forgiving him.

He wished it hadn’t come to this – that he wouldn’t be returned to Skyhold on the back of a cart wrapped in blankets. He wanted to hold his wife, meet his child and _relax._ He wanted to teach his child to ride a horse, carry a sword, and Maker forgive him, but he wanted to keep adding to his family – a family he never dreamed he would have. Though if this was all he _would_ have, a handful of happy years with Nika and the chance to leave her with a part of him, he would still take that.

A shadow fell over him and Cullen focused again on his hands; one wearing his wedding band and the other still clutching the small stuffed nug. He winced as a blade was pushed down under his armor, a merciful end from one warrior to another. As he let out his final breath Cullen just focused on thoughts of his family and began counting down the days until he would be with them again at the Makers side.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm quite pleased with the way this one turned out.


End file.
